Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes (Game)
Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes is a fighting game made by Franz122 and ElderPrinceShroob, which will have a Wii U and 3DS exclusive release because Xbox One and PlayStation 4 are bullshit consoles. Steam is also fucking bad. Also, there are a lot of Nintendo characters, which is part of the reason why it's a Nintendo exclusive. Gameplay Like Marvel vs. Capcom Super Smash Bros. because it's moar better. Plot This takes place during the Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes book, which the Heroes and Warriors decide to have a tournament to see who's the best squad in the YouTube Poop universe and shit's about to get real. With Bill Cipher and Ultron, they decide to team up. Game Modes The game has a arcade mode which you go through 8 fucking stages, and at the eighth stage, you'll face off Master Hand. The game also features a story mode which you can either join the Heroes, or the Warriors, because they're forcing you. When you complete both sides, you unlock the hardest thing ever: The Last Story! (Totally not a Sonic ripoff.) Once you complete the Last Story, you'll unlock SUPERBLIMP's Ultimate Quest, which the bosses and enemies are tougher, which is utter hell. Fortunately, the SUPERBLIMP characters are playable during this mode. Another one is Meta Knightmare Deluxe, where you play as Meta Knight and his squad. Another mode is Helper to Hero, which you can play as the Mario and Sonic helpers. It's actually The Arena in disguise. Playable Characters Dimension Warriors *Penn *Boone *Sashi *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B *Kirby *Mcgee *Gretchen *Squirt *Olimar *Vinnie *Duck Hunt Unlockable *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Omi *Kimiko *Raimundo *Clay *Ping Pong *Ajay *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Rick *Morty *Frisk *The Doctor Universe Heroes *Danny *Sam *Tucker *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Mordecai *Rigby *Muscle Man *Orange the Inkling *Shulk *Mega Man *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Corrin *Pikachu *Crash Bandicoot Unlockable *Finn *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline *Jake *Dexter *Dee Dee *Doraemon *Nobi *Sue *Big G *Sneech *Ryu *Jenny XJ-9 *Brad Carbuckle *Ren *Stimpy *Fox McCloud *Inspector Gadget SUPERBLIMP These characters are part of their own organization, known as SUPERBLIMP (aka Gru's an Idiot Inc.) Also, in SUPERBLIMP's Ultimate Quest, the player can pick anyone of the eight. *Gru *Zim *Ryuko Matoi *Shrek *Ika Musume *Boggy B *Timmy Turner *Villager New Meta-Knights They're basically like the neutral characters, but they're actually the new Meta-Knights. Fuck logic. *Meta Knight *Blue the Inkling *Zero *Undyne *Greninja *Alph *Ford *Major Glory Helpers These characters help out the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes. In story mode, Player 2 controls them Mario helpers (Help out the Dimension Warrirors) *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina *Nabbit *Toad *Toadette Sonic Helpers (Help out the Universe Heroes) *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Sticks *Blaze *Silver *E-123 Omega *Vector *Espio *Shadow *Rouge *Charmy Bee *Cream Helpers in Meta Knightmare Deluxe *Susie *Emily the Octoling *Roll *Toriel Assist Trophies *Irwin *Isabella *Bandana Waddle Dee *Louie *Temmie *Sawyer *Soos *Peridot *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Mr. Krabs *Benson *Sir Brad Starlight *Penny *Riki *Squid Sisters *Chun-Li *Dorami *Tuck Pokémon found in Pokeballs *Meowth: Uses Pay Day *Electrode: Uses Explosion *Goldeen: Splashes around and does nothing *Staryu: Uses Swift *Omastar: Uses Knock Off to have you drop your item. PRAISE LORD HELIX!! *Snorlax: Uses Body Slam *Articuno: Uses Blizzard *Zapdos: Uses Thunder *Moltres: Flies off, severely damaging anyone who touches it. *Mew: Flies and drops a CD. This is super rare. *Togepi: Uses Metronome. The attack is random *Bellosom: Uses Sleep Powder. Sweet Dreams! *Yanma: Evolves into Yanmega after using Ancientpower *Umbreon: Uses Moonlight to heal whoever summoned it *Wobbufett: Uses Counter. Be careful around it, you may get hurt! *Forretress: Uses Rapid Spin to remove any trap-like items in play *Entei: Uses Fire Spin *Suicune: Uses Aurora Beam *Lugia: Uses Aeroblast *Celebi: Flies off and drops Trophies *Mudkip: Uses Surf *Gardevoir: Reflects projectiles with Reflect *Aggron: Uses Heavy Slam. It's much more powerful than Snorlax's Body Slam *Flygon: Uses Draco Meteor *Metagross: Uses Earthquake to trap foes *Latias and Latios: When one is summoned, the other joins and uses Steel Wing *Groudon: Uses Precipice Blades *Kyogre: Uses Origin Pulse *Jirachi: Flies off and drops customization parts *Deoxys: Found in Attack Forme, uses Hyper Beam *Gastrodon: Attack depends on forme. If it's pink and brown (West Sea), it uses Scald. If it's turquoise, it uses Mud Bomb *Munchlax: Walks around and eats any item on the floor. Great when paired with Omastar. *Yanmega: Uses Ancientpower. All of your stats may increase *Dialga: Uses Roar of Time *Palkia: Uses Special Rend to flip the screen *Darkrai: Uses Dark Void to put opponents to sleep. Torments them with it's ability, Bad Dreams *Arceus: Uses Judgement. The power depends on the Plate it is holding. *Victini: Boosts the summoner's launch power with Victory Star. *Snivy: Uses Razor Leaf *Scaggy: Walks around, head butting those in it's way *Eelektross: Uses Crunch *Hydregion: Uses Tri Attack. May freeze, stun, or burn your foe. *Reshiram: Uses Fusion Flare. If Zekrom is on stage, it's more powerful *Zekrom: Uses Fusion Bolt. If Reshiram is on stage, it's more powerful. *Melloetta: Uses Relic Song and Close Combat. *Braxien: Uses Flamethrower *Spewa: Attacking it causes Spewa to use Stun Spore *Gogoat: The player who summoned Gogoat can ride it. It attacks those who oppose it with Take Down. *Aegislash: Appears in Shield Forme, using King's Shield *Inkay: Uses Topsy-Turvsy to trip your foes *Dragalge: Uses Toxic to badly poison foes *Aurorus: Uses Freeze Dry *Hawlucha: Uses Flying Press *Dedenne: Uses Discharge *Gourgiest: Uses Shadow Ball *Zygarde: Appears as a core, then changes forme when it is attacked. Then it uses Land's Wrath. Does nothing when left alone. Complete Forme uses Core Enforcer *Rowlet: Uses Leafage *Yungoos: Uses Sand Attack *Solageo: Uses Sunsteel Strike *Lunala: Uses Moongiest Beam *Magneara: Uses Fleur Cannon Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Endsville *Danville *Flat Zone X *Green Greens *Distant Planet *Duck Hunt *Wrecking Crew *The Underground *Chicago *Kyrat *Camp Lakebottom *Middleburg *Beach City *Gravity Falls *Xiaolin Temple *Mewni *The Doctor's Multiverse Tour *Rick and Morty's Multiverse Tour *Bikini Bottom *The Park *Pokemon Stadium *Castle Siege *Splatoon Turf War *Gaur Plains *Wumpa Island *Wily Castle *Cornairia *Suzaku Castle *Elmore *Fenton Works *Candy Kingdom *Dexter's Lab *Doraemon's Multiverse Tour *Tremorton High School *Metropolis *Ren & Stimpy's Backyard *Mushroomy Kingdom *Delfino Plaza *Green Hill Zone *Windy Hill Zone *Training Room Worlds Some of these worlds are only found in each route. However, both routes have to go to the Isle of Ancients, Subspace, and Weirdmaggedon. (No exceptions!) Dimension Warriors route *Mushroom Kingdom (Tutorial Boss: Whispy Woods) *Endsville (Boss: Nergal) *Camp Lakebottom (Boss: Buttsquat) *Middleburg (Boss: Rippen) *Danville (Boss: Dr. Doofinshmirtz) *Dreamland (Boss: King Dedede) *Kyrat (Boss: Pagan Min) *Mewni (Boss: Ludo) *Xiaolin (Boss: Jack Spicer) *Subspace (Boss: Bowser Jr.) *Weirdmaggedon (Boss: Bowser and Bill) Universe Heroes route *Windy Hill Zone (Tutorial Boss: Octostomp) *Bikini Bottom (Boss: Plankton) *Dexter's Lab (Boss: Mandark) *Ghost Zone (Boss: Vlad Plasmius) *Land of Ooo (Boss: Ice King) *Inkopolis (Boss: DJ Octavio) *Wumpa Islands (Boss: Dr. Neo Cortex) *Tremorton (Boss: Vexus) *Elmore (Boss: Bobert) *Subspace (Boss: Metal Sonic) *Weirdmaggedon (Boss: Dr. Eggman and Ultron) Bosses Tutorial *Octostomp *Whispy Woods Mini Bosses Dimension Warriors *Bonkers *Telepathos *Blocky *Mettaton *Lesser Dog *Kamek Universe Heroes *Elec Man *Air Man *Gutsman *Elite Octoling *Octostriker *Egg Robo Dimension Warriors route bosses *Nergal *Buttsquat *Rippen *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *King Dedede *Pagan Min *Ludo *Jack Spicer *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Bill Cipher Universe Heroes route bosses *Plankton *Mandark *Vlad Plasmius *Ice King *DJ Octavio *Dr. Neo Cortex *Vexus *Bobert *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Ultron Final Boss *Omega Bill The True Arena Exclusive The Sinister Six are fought in a fixed order: *Aria Neptuna Octavia (Sub boss in SUPERBLIMP's Ultimate Quest) *Dark Matter Clone/Queen Sectonia Clone (Sub bosses in Meta Knightmare Deluxe) *Necalli (Final boss in SUPERBLIMP's Ultimate Quest) *Metal Face (Final boss in Helper to Hero) *Galacta Knight (Final boss in Meta Knightmare Deluxe) *Bill Cipher Soul (The true final boss) Trivia *There are many elements from the Kirby series, as well as Splatoon, Undertale, and Mega Man. Examples are... **Splatoon: The For Glory online matches (aka experts only) acts like the Ranked Battle from the Splatoon. **Mega Man: In mini-boss fights, you can get equipment for each character from the mini-boss. Also, the old title references Mega Man: The Power Battle. (Coincidence? I think NOT!) **Kirby: Before mini-boss/world boss fights, Bandana Waddle Dee gives the assist orb and in levels 2, 4, and 5 of Weirdmaggedon, you have to fight three (two in level 4) bosses at each point of the stages, as a reference to Royal Road levels 2 and 4 in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Also many things such as sub games, helpers, Meta Knightmare Deluxe, The Arena, The True Arena, and Helper to Hero are adapted into the game. There's also hidden HAL rooms. **Undertale: The Fight or Mercy options are available if you defeat a mini-boss. *Metal-Beard was originally playable, but since he was too damn big and he was a ally, he was cut. *All of the Pokémon Team Rocket owned in the Kalos Region are available as Pokeballs (Meowth, Wobbufett, Inkay, and Gourgiest) *Yanma's effect on the battlefield (Evolving into Yanmega after using Ancient Power) is the same way Yanma evolves in the Pokémon games *Many of the Pokémon found in Pokeballs are owned by Sashi. Yanmega is one of the most notable, since it is her favorite. **Sashi also owns Forretress, Gastrodon, Flygon, Hawlucha, Aggron, Omastar, Dragalge, Eelektross, and Aurorus. Category:Video Games Category:Dimension Warriors Category:Universe Heroes Category:Fun Games To Play! Category:Epic Words to say